The hypothesis of this project is that understanding the molecular genetic causes of von Willebrand disease (vWd) variants in which there are abnormal functions of von Willebrand factor will help to define the structure, function, and processing of vWf and the impact of these dysproteinemias on the treatment of these disorders.